


Saving Ramsay

by Leslielili28



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Apples, Blood and Violence, Cuties, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Game of Thrones spoilers, I Love You, Love Confessions, Near Death, POV Female Character, Ramsay is his own warning, Rescue, Revenge, Rough Kissing, Season/Series 06, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Sweet Devil, War, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslielili28/pseuds/Leslielili28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger woman who is ready to save the vessel of evil no matter what .Because she loves him and this is not how it supposed to be</p><p>( I should change the summary but i 'm not talented to write summary...So just read and enjoy )</p><p>Completed now ;)  I tried everything to keep Ramsay in character mostly after his season 6 arc ^^ This story is really important to me.I hope you'll love it ^^Sorry also for my poor english :( This is my first  fic in english and about Ramsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Ramsay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you don't like it and sorry for my english but i wanted to write that since yesterday.I hope you all saw the famous episode 9 so spoilers just in case.

Where is he ?…..I can’t give it up now….I succed to get in Winterfell…Far way from Jon Snow and his allies.I even could killed some guards,some warriors in the greatest discretion.I wanted to find him in any price.His body is not on the ground….God….Winterfell is so big….All theses bodies…But not his…..Just silence and death….Some fire and smoke too….He could be burned…..But no..I don’t feel it…I feel him still alive.Somewhere..I didn’t seen either Sansa Stark.No…

I remember now….Where he keep his dogs in the cages…..I have a really bad feeling now….I walk speedly inside,in a dark aisle.Everything is so cold and dirty..The walls…All these smells of blood and flesh.I heard voices…My heart beat so hard.I recognise Sansa’s voice.She is there….Face to a cage…Talking to someone and i knew who it is.I never felt so much anger in all my life.I heard what she say to him.His name,his house,his memory will dissappear. She is so wrong.I heard his voice too but he seems so weak.This is so easy to try to kill him when he has none weapons.None strength anymore.I heard now some growls and i see with terror a dog coming to him…No…It’s impossible.This is his way to kill….Poor girl you can’t even find your own way.So easy…No... you won’t win.I heard his scream ordering his dogs to get down when i walk slowly behind Sansa and cut her throat.She didn’t suffer enough,she rapidly fall on the ground.I didn’t have time to kill her slow-movingly.Saving Ramsay was fundamental. Now more quickly with all my strength i flog the cage and kill the dog before he touch Ramsay.God he is so bloody…Beated…Tired. He staring me without none expression,His blue eyes was like blank.With the same knife, breathing loundly by fear and emotions i cut the rope,blocking his own breath and he would fall on the ground when i caught him in my arms.He had some convulsions , from the pain.He doesn’t know me.He doesn’t realize what just happened.He is here alive,totally weak against me.I try to not cry.I enjoy this moment and i embrace him murmuring like he was a child,he would hate that so much..But he need it :

: “ Shhhh….You are safe……It’s gonna be okay “ Maybe not..Maybe i made a mistake.Maybe he’ll kill me when he’ll feel better but i couldn’t let him die like this.He is a warrior.He will die like a warrior.Nothing less.Now we must leave and….Only time will tell.I’ll take care for him.I saved him.This is all that matters.


	2. Taking care for Ramsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care for this monster like a baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second chapter ^^ i'm gonna take a little pause i don't sleep well lately ( yes i talk about my life ) I hope you'll like it :) i REALLY try my best.I recall : The OC character is totally me.
> 
> This fiction is like a therapy and i try to improve my english.I still don't know what's gonna happen next.But Maybe Ramsay do....

Leslie's Pov :

"I could find a place after so much hours galloping on the horse.Ramsay was still very weak,his head against my back.Sometimes i feel like he just sleeping but i know he is mostly inconscious.I feel his warm breath on me.A very good sign.I didn't take so much time to kill and find him then finally have him dead on my back.But i know him.He is strong.I keep thinking about Sansa....Yes...Rest in Peace Sansa...And the way she would kill him.By dogs..His own dogs....Why i'm not surprised,Miss Perfect couldn't have blood on her hand..Well now it is on her own neck....She really didn't suffer enough.Anyway...I have Ramsay safe now.And a...Place.A beautiful place with a little old stone house and a lake....Alright i have to be careful..Don't ever fall in the water,Leslie...You don't know how to swim...Yes Lord Ramsay Bolton was saved by a girl who can't swimming.Life can be funny sometimes."

 

Leslie get off the horse and try to get off also Ramsay slowly with kinda difficulty.He almost fall again on the ground but she caught him...Again.  
" You are not tall but you are so heavy..." She look at him,so worried.His face is bledding so much.Damn Jon Snow....." Alright...Get up for me Ramsay...Please..Otherwise i'll let you there,rotting like a pig." Of course she won't do that.She sigh and held him by his arms.This situation is dramatical as much than comical.Oh no she won't let him die like a shit.That's all.She is forced to drag him until the stone house and she open the door with her foot.Ashes fall from the ceiling and this is so cold inside.Gladly there is a bed.She must find a way to warm him.Bed,cover...Fireplace! Leslie smile, feeling rassured :  
" You know what ? I think miracles can exist.You don't realize it yet but i think this place was made for us." She put him with great effort on the bed " God....That's it...." Ramsay growls slightly,but keep his eyes closed.Leslie smirk :  
" You are still with me ? Good." She cover him immediatly with some blanket and try to to light the fire place :  
" C'mon...C'mon...Yes ! You'll see...It's gonna be fine like i said." Did he hear her ? She doesn't know.But talk to him make her feel better,knowing he is still alive.She then sit on the bed near him and look at his wounds.She take delicatly his face,like she is scared to break him.He keeps growling.  
" Shhh...C'mon don't tell me you become a bear.You are not...Well...Yes you can act like a bear...Sometimes...Damn...He really didn't miss your face..." She feel anger again.."I don't care about them you know..About Jon Snow...I even killed her sister..I didn't have choice to save you...I never really liked her anyway...My only concerns..Is you...God you surely can't even hear me,maybe it's better like that" She take some cloths from her travel bag and put some water in a bowl.She clean slowly,delicatly his face,like he was a baby,she smile,touched,taking care to not rubbing.She murmurs sweetly :  
" I take a risk i know.I'll surely pay for what i did...Saving you...You are a monster..But ..Seriously...if you should die.. _You'll never die_..But if you should..You deserve a better death..More heroic...No you are not a hero...Heros don't really exist to me...You are surely not but...I don't glorify heros..Just warriors...You are one Ramsay...You never stop to fight." She finally see his face without all this blood she smile,touched.He doesn't look like a monster at all....This idiot has really a pretty face.Moslty when he seems so suddenly peaceful.She come closer to him and murmurs , caressing softly his forehead, and staring at him sternly :  
" I can be gentle...Like now...With you..I'm gonna take care of you like no one did.Because..No one did right ?....But i swear it...I also can be without mercy,like i was at Winterfell...This is not your home anymore.You can have a new one,and a new life...But for that...You must become again what you was.A strong beast.And i'll make sure it will happen." In her whole speech she smiled with sadism,knowing he will make it.She clap slightly her hands her smile becoming more soft :  
" Now,my sweet monster..What you have to do first is to open your eyes...I want to see these blue eyes again...Because,it's soon time to eat..You need it."

Leslie's pov :

" I put my hand under his chin and caress slightly his cheek,trying to wakin him up.He mumble like annoyed.Oh it's gonna be so fun to feed this man.No i don't regret what i did.Never.He flutters his eyes and finally,open them,look at me weirdly.I smile warmly to him :  
" Hello there." I gasp when he took firmly my wrist and he give me a weak but evil smile :  
" I was not inconscious silly girl..I heard everything."  
Oh god...Alright Leslie...Time to regret it. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my english.....Yes it's gonna be fun.He just waking up and troubles already coming.For the OC girl ( Me ) you can mention her like " She " it's me yes but in the same time...It's still a OC character ;) See you soon and thanks for comments please :)


	3. Feeding Ramsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie realize how much things won't be easy with Ramsay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter 3 ^^ it's was REALLY hard but forgive me this is my really first time about writing Ramsay and i'm serious when i say things won't be easy with him XD

Leslie feel like she can’t move anymore , when he tight his hold on her wrist.  
“ Everything ? ” He smile more, sadistically,like ready to break her hand :  
“ It was really interesting.”  
“ But….All this time you totally..Heard,clearly,each words that i said ? you just pretend to be fainted ? ” His smile vanished quickly and he replied sharply :  
“ What do you think ? Do i look like good to you ? ” he drop her wrist feeling a strong pain on the chest.Leslie notice it and try to look at it :  
“ It’s the rope…” She murmured sadly.“ I’m happy you are awake ….It’s just…” She try to touch softly the mark on his chest by the ropes but Ramsay tense up,grumpy.She doesn’t insist for her own security.“ I’m not the kind to stay silent in a tough situation…” He doesn’t talk.He doesn’t even look at her , he stare the walls,livids.But Leslie won’t stop to talk to him,to help him to raise from his condition.  
“ You are safe here…I know it’s hard for you…To be like that…But it won’t last.” She smile a little. “ We know that.” She doesn’t expect a “ Thank you ” from him,that’s sure.She is even really surprised he didn’t find a way to kill her yet.But she realised he is really weak,Like any human can be.“ You have to eat something Ramsay..” He stare finally to her with his big blue eyes,breathing loundly :  
“ What did you call me ? ” Obviously he can’t accept be called by his own name,by a stranger.To him,this is what she is.But she just shrug her shoulders answering with obviousness :  
“ By your name.Time to eat ” She prepared then some rice soup ,feeling his tough staring on her.She won’t call him “ Lord or Master ”.He won’t admit it but for now this is not what he is.Oh she know he must imagine,to kill her in every way he want.But she keep smile , just happy to feed him.She put on the bed the bowl and he frowns,frustrated.  
“ You have to eat.” She try to stay gentle,as much being ferm.He just mumbled,bitter :  
“ i’m not hungry.” She look at him,surprised :  
“ You…Ramsay Bolton,you are no hungry.” He just lay his head on the pillow and shake slowly his head :  
“ Leave me alone.” Leslie try to touch his bloody hand,worried :  
“ Ramsay…” He clenche his fist responding sharp :  
“ I hate asking a second time .” Yes…She know that.She just hope he won’t become depressed.She sigh standing :  
“ Alright…But you’ll be hungry soon.” That’s mean I won’t never leave you alone .Not until he’ll feel better.Really,totally,better.He just close his eyes,exhausted.And surely deprived.A feeling he never really knew before.  
Leslie stay a little while outside, staring the wild,listening the birds.It’s like a pure heavenly place.Without violence.Something Ramsay will need for a time.She hate see him like that.He realized his defeat,everything at Winterfell and he is in recovery.The good news…He didn’t kill her obviously.He seems really be in the need,despite himself.Maybe it will take long time.But it will change.He must be.She return in the house and see him still lay on the bed, looking upset.But his stomach make a noise and she smile amused and mostly pleased :  
“ You are hungry.Right ? ” He sigh,rolling the eyes.  
“ Yeah.”  
“ Good.I prefer it that way.” She warm the soup and return to him,excited to feed him.To take care for him like she wanted.He look at her,offenced :  
“ I can eat alone.”  
“ Really ?…And your arms ? ” He take forcelly the bowl with his wounded hands,growling and try to eat but he feel pains on his forarms.He gets angry rejecting the wooded spoon.She try to calm him,carefully :  
“ Listen to me..let me help you..You need it,Just..For a little moment.” He try to keep control ,annoyed by her kindness but accept resigned.She smile proud of him and feed him ,feeling really happy to make him better.He open his mouth and eat slowly,feeling also pain on his jaw.  
“ I hate that…” She laugh a little :  
“ Yes this is not a feast, but you can’t really chew for a while…I don’t really like soup either,but with rice it's better…And watch what i have ! ” She show him a bottle of wine and pour him a glass.“ Go on drink ” She close the glass to his lips and he drink forced.The wine give him after all,a slight sense of relaxation.He just can’t help now to express his intense anger :  
“ I failed…” She look at him pained for him :  
“ I know..But it won’t happen again.You have to promise it to yourself.” He say nothing and give her a intrigued stare.He finally smirk :  
“ You enjoy what you do to me.You really enjoy it girl.” She smile keeping to feed him :  
“ Exactly.”  
“ And you never tell me your name…”  
“ Well if you are interested…”  
“ I’m not interested.You feed me..You are like my slave.I can also enjoy it.” His blue eyes sparkles softly .  
She totally get his game.He can’t hurt her physically,so he play with words.But she can play too :  
“ I’ll tell you my name anyway because i want it..My name is Leslie.” He frows :  
“ Leslie ? ”  
“ This is the first time your heard this name ?” He nod simply . That’s not change anything.She’ll stay his slave.A stupid girl.  
“ Do you feel better ?” He look at her and answer sincerely :  
“ yeah.” His face become less pale.She smile satisfied :  
“ See ?…Everything will be alright….I wouldn’t let you starved.”

Leslie’s pov :  
“ I know what he think.I know how his mind work.It keep him alive,And i prefer him like that,than weak..My sweet monster.He can look so fragile…I won’t let anything happen to him.Even if he won’t ever love me..He won’t.He doesn’t even want to know who i am…Where i come from.But i do love him.Stupidly i do.I know…He close his eyes again…He feel so tired….Yes i know he use me,he know i’m ready to anything for him”  
She began to touch his cheek but he open a bit his eyes muttering upset :  
“ Don’t….Stop. that.”  
Leslie realize that loving that…man can be really painful.Love is always painful.Maybe she does too much…And this is why he’ll kill her.  
“ Sleep well. ” She murmured and leave softly looking his serene face just one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She loves him so much....He won't ever clearly.Who cares ? He is alive with her.This is the most important.
> 
> It will take time until Ramsay kinda change...Or he won't change even vulnerable,he is still Ramsay.I'm exausted but thank god i have a lot support on tumblr <3 But i still post here also :)
> 
> Again sorry about my english.


	4. Bathing Ramsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After,saving and Feeding here's bathing :) Leslie take a real pleasure to clean up her sweet monster ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter where Ramsay begin to be more open (in his way ^^ )

Leslie's POV :  
" He just sleep,again and again...I know he is tired...And doesn't want to talk.But this little monster need some bath...Really need it.I really don't think he will be glad to be bathed by me....I can't help to smirk before tapping gently his cheek.Obviously,he growls.Mister Bear i'm gonna call him that's sure."

" C'mon Ramsay..You slept enough.You have to be clean and become again a dangerous and powerful warrior.Starting today,This is your good initiative " But Ramsay roll up the blanket until his head mumbling :  
" Leave me alone..." She sigh,closing her eyes.It's gonna be okay.Patience and understanding.This is not a lord,just a grumpy man.So he will listen.  
" Ramsay..." She find the words to make him react : " You reek ! " Indeed Ramsay rise abrutly,and roar throwing away the pillow,staring her enraged.Leslie gasp when he fall from the bed due to his sudden movement :  
" Careful !! " She kneel before him ,holding his arms.He shake,suffering horribly.All his body hurt him." I'm sorry.." She made a mistake..A big mistake.He breathe deeply trying to handle the pain.He can't say a word,as much he suffer.He hate to be like this...He hate this girl,and her fucking face.This dumb girl ,not matter the reason she dared come in his life,should have let him die.This is the first time,in his all existence,he had death wish.  
" You'll see..I'm sure you're gonna love it, in the lake.And decompress.You need it." He sulk for a little moment and finally smirk sardonic :  
" Too bad for you...I can't walk yet...Your crave to pamper me this time..You can forget." It was like he promised a death treat.She smile in return :  
" This is not a problem."

Ramsay is bathed in the lake after Leslie had dragged him again by the arms.This is not the best way to take care for his body,mostly after his fall.But now she gives soft messages on his back,his neck and his head.Between that,and the warm water,Ramsay take a deep breathing and close his eyes.Leslie notice it :  
" I've told you right ? " He say nothing,feeling silly,with soap on his hair." Listen to the birds...This place is wonderful .It's about time you see it."  
" Harder on the neck." She shakes slightly her head,massaging like he demanded.  
" You don't want to listen the birds ? "  
" I don't care about the birds....I would kill them to not hear their stupid birdsong anymore..Slowly...Painfully..Flayed..." God he need so much to prononce this words,imagining rather kill Jon Snow.He want so much meet him again..Alone.  
" Really inspiring." She take her bag,rummaging inside,Ramsay turn slighly over annoyed :  
" Did i told you to stop ? "  
" Wait a second please i try to find my others soap bottles." Patience and understanding.He look at her bag,intrigued :  
" How many things do you have in there ? She take then three bottles and answer warmly smiling :  
" everything you can need." She resume her massages on his head calmy,when he take a deep breath declaring with a smirk :  
" I've bathed once...My favorite plaything....And he did bathed me...A lot...His name was Reek." Leslie know about Reek..About Theon Greyjoy but she just listen her sweet monster who seems need to express what he feel . He continue pointedly :  
" He was so loyal to me..I was his Master,he did everything i want.I'll never forget his...Smell.That's why i called him like that... _Reek_."  
"He was ?...He's dead ?" Ramsay just shrug,winced :  
" He left.Maybe he's rootings somewhere..Alone.Without me." Leslie can hear a touch of bitterness in his voice." I've always succed to control everything...Everyone..Even my own father knew no one could stop me....Aouch ! What are you doing ?"  
" Scratch your ear,there is still blood inside." With a clean tissue she rub strongly." Keep going i listen." Ramsay snorted :  
" Stop it, girl..I'm not stupid.I know you are not here without reason.You know about Reek.You knew how i would react.Clever girl."  
" Indeed..I know a lot of thing about you." She teased sweetly.He just take a new deep breath,angry." You really don't want to know more about me ? I can tell you.."  
" I don't care... " He smirk again : Be my servant and everything is fine."  
" I'm not your servant,i'm here to help you." Ramsay just want to strangle her with his aching hands but try to keep control.He admit it..He need some treatment.And..He is totally alone.  
" All done ! " She take a towel and put it around him :  
" C'mon Ramsay you can't yet get out of the water alone." She said this words with all the kindness she can give him." And do it gently if i fall ,i drown." He smile amused :  
" Good to know."  
"You need me for now, you won't kill me." She's really hope he will still need her. " C'mon.."  
With a sigh he out of the water,allowing Leslie to cover him with the towel and bring him on the ground.Both exausthed,they stay for a little while stuck each others.Leslie enjoy so much to have him in her arms but her pleasure don't last when he began to tremble and whine :  
" Do you want me to have a cold ?  
" No of course not.Let's go " She is so patient and caring.He can be more difficult than a child.This is kinda funny." I'll change your bandage....You can't walk just a little to the house ? " Drag him again is not a good idea.Not anymore.He grumble :  
" My feets still hurt..." She smile try to encourage him :  
" We'll walk slowly...Alright ? C'mon.." Forced,he place his arm around her neck and she support him .Her heart beat strongly,having his naked chest against her .He doesn't look at her,try to handle the pain,making short breath and growls.She feel so sorry for him but can't help to find him so cute,with his wet black hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He enjoyed the bath right ? ;) sorry i'm not really good to summary,notes,everything XD
> 
> Again sorry for my english.Forgive me


	5. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has a last some interest...And use his ways to be answered.But Leslie always wanted to give him answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah my summary is lame sorry..Just read if you want ^^ I try to write one chapter by day ^^

Ramsay contemplated the fire,sit on a chair,covered by a blanket and sneeze.He didn't have a cold,but it would barely happen.She can stupidly make things worse than better.But.....  
His thought was interrupted when she return with a wooded bucket full of water.She smile sweetly to him and he just staring her.  
" Do you want something ? Glass of wine ? " He didn't answer,still staring her, like he tried to read her mind.And he do something unexpected.He give her a big,warmly smile,his blue eyes sparkled.Huh huh...She knows that look...  
" Sit down." He ordered so kindly to her like she was a child...Or a puppy.Alright...Something going happen here....She then sit next to him,knowing he hate ask a second time.He still smile to her but she can see a touch of sadism in his eyes,like he was ready to attack.  
" So....You killed Sansa Stark . " Leslie stay mute for few seconds then answer staring him directly into his eyes :  
" Yes.I did." He snorted pexplexed :  
" You..Killed someone." She smirk in return :  
" I told you i can be without mercy...For you." What a angel.Stupid angel.  
" How..Did you do that ?"  
" You really don't remember ? He shaked slowly his head waiting the answer.  
" I cut her throat...I didn't have the choice." Secretly,she really wanted to kill her.But saving Ramsay was the most important." I know...She was your..Wife...But.." He reach out his hand and say to her,softly :  
"Give me the knife." Sure, it was a order.But maybe..Her time is come.Maybe he want menage himself now...He laugh at her ,mocking :  
" I won't kill you silly.Just.. _Show me_. " He has this influence.That's mean he feel better.She loves him,but for a second,she doubted.She then get out the knife from her bag.A really little knife.He take it ,satisfied to see this famous weapon :  
" And...That's all ? With just this little thing ?" She shrug :  
" Well i didn't have anything else..My priority was to free you." He watch the knife,maniputaling it with his fingers :  
" You used the same knife." She say softly :  
" Yes." She was ready to answer,sincerely,to all his questions.He want to know.  
" What did you do...Tell me." She take a deep breath,rassured he had a interest :  
" I only wanted to save you..From what it could happen to you.I didn't really think...I killed the dog and i released you...You just stared me..Weakly." Leslie try to not cry ,remembering this moment and Ramsay looked at her,confused.Never crying in front to him." You just passed out and i caught you.Then...I could escape with a horse..You were safe." Ramsay still watch her,kinda perturbed and low his head mumbling :  
" So it was your grasp." This is all he remembered.These arms holding firmly him.And beside the pain,this is why he convulsed.Leslie worried touch his shoulder :  
" Are you alright ? " He become tense and she remove her hand.He is so complex.When she comes,he was like a predator looking his prey,he put his influence with his smile,and now he became again vulnerable after her confessions.She expected he wanted more informations..About her.But he then watch her severely :  
" Okay.You can go girl." This conversation is over for now.Leslie don't insist , relieved she could talk to him,about her rescue.She can't know what he's really thinking.She really can't.He stay livid,watching his hands.Before she leave,she ask to him with some hope :  
" You..Don't remember my name ? " He lift his head to her,baffled and answer simply :  
" No." He watch his hands again and she just say softly with a little smile :  
" That's okay." She goes to the washroom leaving him in his thoughts.

Leslie's pov :  
"I stupidly cry while i pour water on my body.I could'nt cry in front of him.He would be disgusted.But now i couln't hold my feelings..All i feel.God i hope he doesn't hear me....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little serious conversation ....Leslie is sad,Ramsay is kinda troubled...Everything is fine ^^ GOT SEASON 6 is over we can breathe !
> 
> Sorry for my english...Yes i'll write this everytime XD


	6. Blue Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay need help more then ever that night....

Leslie put her ear on the washroom's door.Ramsay was inside since a moment and she doesn't hear anything.She see then her little knife on a chair.She take it slowly and replace in her bag.She try again to listen anything from Ramsay but there is still nothing.Consern,she take a deep breath before knocks on the door :  
" Ramsay ?...Are you okay ? " Silence last until she hear a little  
" Fuck.." She feel big relief.Good he is still alive.But then she hear a loud noise like he fell on the floor , She knock more rapidly :  
" Ramsay !...What's wrong ?? " She heard short breath and he answer in a agitated tone :  
" I have problems with the bandages.." God...He's really gonna kill her but in a another way.  
" Alright can i come in ? "....Silence is back.Then he answer more calmly but bitter :  
" Yeah." She open the door and find him on the floor trying to apply his bandages on his chest.She kneel near him worried :  
" Wait..What's happen ? " He answer severely not looking at her :  
" I can't stand longer on my fucking feets."  
" Okay...Listen very soon you'll can walk again but it take time.." He sigh tired,rolling his eyes.How can she know that.  
" Why didn't you called me ? " She try to help him taking new bandages.But the truth is..She is not better than him.But she won't hurt him at least.  
" I wanted to do this alone that's all..." He mumbled.  
" Ramsay..Sometimes you want that i serve you,sometimes you want to do things on your own.." He lift brutally his stare to her grumpy :  
" Yeah so what ? " She sigh very softly with a little smile :  
"Nothing..." She doesn't need all the time to understand his way to see things.She will stay with him anyway.He let her apply all the bandages,and tense by the pain.Not because of her.His chest still hurt.  
" That's it...It's better than nothing..." she tried the best she can.The bandages will hold.Ramsay stay quiet ,exhausted.  
" C'mon..Let's go to the bed.I have sleepwear for you." He hold to her when she help him to get up.He can't think anymore,as much he is sleepy.She help him to put his sleepwear,none words is prononced.  
" I'm gonna sleep on the floor near the bed alright ? " If he could,he would laugh,She can be his new puppy from this moment.But none question they sleep on the same bed.This is his recovering bed.She smile to him murmuring :  
" You need to sleep now..Close your eyes..It's okay." He close then his eyes,peaceful,not feeling pain anymore,once lay down.She take some sheets and cover with a pillow for her and she place everything on the floor.She is so tired too....

But the night will be hard.She heard some small groan.Still groggy from the sleep , she see Ramsay convulsing slightly.Her sleep is instantly vanished.He suffer from nightmare.God..Ramsay Bolton having nightmares...She doesn't think more , and place herself next to him .She put her hand on his face :  
" Ramsay...Shhhh...You are safe..It's over.." But he still shaking,sweating.He probably have flash back from his near-death.She then pull him soflty against her,like a child.She know who he is.But right now she had to help someone who has nightmare,who suffer like anyone else in this world.She never tought see him in his most vulnearable state.She try to rock him very slowly.She then also hum " Brahms' Lullaby" for him.Very softly.She could cry touched by this precious moment.After few minutes,he end all movement and sleep tranquilly.She sighed,relieved and afraid he's wake up..If he find her like this..Holding him against her...But she can't let him go now.She must be sure his nightmares are over.He won't surely remember anything, the next day.She really hope so.She doesn't know if he can hear her this time..Probably not.He totally sleep but she murmurs to him :  
" I promise you..You're gonna rise from your past..You're gonna be more stronger than anything..You are a Bolton...Your name..Your memory will never disappear.." She then add , stroking his hair " How someone could forget you...." She kiss tenderly his head and thank god,he still sleep like a little boy.She smile and remove softly off the bed,covering him with warm blanket .She then see the moon enlightening slightly Ramsay.She never saw such a intense blue moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what ? this story is ..Right now..Everything to me.This is mostly the reason why i get up the morning..Is it sad ?..Don’t know,my life is so difficult that this story is a gift to me and i hope for all of you also.So yes this is kinda fluffy here but dark fluffy i can say.Everyone need that right ? But i’ll tell you one thing : the purpose of this story is really beyond than just a ordinary Ramsay/Oc. Believe me.
> 
> Forgive me and my poor english.


	7. Cut and Peel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay learn more about Leslie...

The next day,Ramsay seems to have forget everything : The nightmare,and Leslie holding him.This is good news to her,she can't imagine how she could explain to him,if he could remember.She can guess it was mostly his subconcious .He has more psychological devastation then he can admit.But of course she won't force him to say anything about it.He seems even in a good mood this morning.He managed to sleep last night ,but it was not her case.She passed the night,watching over him.Now she gave him a apple,and a knife,then he can try to use his hands again.They are both sit around the table,in silence,the sunshine lighting the stonehouse.Leslie enjoy this moment,secretly,seeing her "everything" peel slowly the apple.Like he was really pleased.He is...He seems so serene compared to the last night.  
" That's really good .." She say with a little voice,listening in the same time the birds.He smiled proud of himself.Of course that's really good.He eat also some lump of the froot,with big appetite.She is so happy to see him like that.He stare at her for a moment and smirk giving to her a lump.He can be so generous.She can't help to ask him how his night was,to be sure he is not perturbed by anything.  
" You had a good sleep ? " He chew his lump,like it was a cake with some big eyes.He answer while peel another apple :  
" Yes mommy...Why ? " God Baby..Just..Call me by my name... But she just smile gently,rubbing her eyes :  
" Well..It's important for your recovery." He keep chewing and chewing kinda noisy ,watching her in a childish way.He study her eyes and point her with the knife :  
" But you.. you,didn't sleep well ." She low her head,kinda embarassed.Her face must me terrible.He drawn near her,amused and murmur darkly :  
" I see dark circles here...It must be..No easy to sleep on the floor right ? " She give a little laugh :  
" Exactly,not easy at all." If only he knews...He would drop her by the windows.He smile satisfied and wince,like he does often :  
" Sorry about that." But he is joking of course. She look the apple and take it,watch it more closely :  
" It's perfect.." Ramsay look at her with a smirk and take then a another apple and knife.He put them,loudly on the table :  
" C'mon...You too girl,you won't sleep if you are busy." This moment can't be more embarassing to her.  
" Well.." He look at her,frowning : "What ?"  
" I can't peel it..I never knew how to do it.." She stood on her feet rapidly,near the fireplace.Ramsay stare her intrigued :  
" Wait..You can..Cut someone's throat but you can't peel food.."  
" It's not really the same thing.." She become nervous. " I was..To save you i was not really concentrated..I tried to be more fast i could be, but..For that..It's really hard with my hands,they even shake.."  
Not only it's was really embarassed to her,but she didn't also explained very well.Ramsay drop the apple and the knife and give all his attention to Leslie.She feel observed and watch him.He gestured her with his hand to come to him.  
" I'm curious." She just sit next to him with a little smile.He did also smile to her but totally amused :  
" I want you to show me how you peel a apple.That's all." She didn't move not knowing what to do.So embarrassing...  
" You know..How to kill someone..You know how put bandages..You can also do that..." He then smile nasty " Or you lie to me .."  
" No i don't ! I would never do that." He stare to her just waiting she do what he want.She sigh and take the knife and the apple :  
" Alright i'll show you.." He smirk happily and watch her,totally watch her like he never did before.She always wanted that..But not for this reason.In silence,she try to peel the apple,but she can't even place the knife on the apple properly.Ramsay frows.Her hands shakes when she touches the apple,a little too harder.  
" Alright stop it. " She close her eyes,wanting only to disappear right now. She then watch him and see his ice blue eyes staring her toughtly.The moment is come to her..That's it.He must realize that she is totally useless to him more than anything else.Despite she saved him.She don't drop the knife and he put then his hand on hers,really serious :  
" You're gonna hurt yourself silly." She feel then her heart beating really hard like she gonna pass out.This is too much for her.She look at him and say soflty :  
" I'm sorry Ramsay.."  
" No..Never be sorry..It's useless to be sorry.." He open wide his eyes like he does it well.He feel her shaking and try to reassure her,still eyes wided :  
" It's okay..You shown me, this is all i wanted..Now,as my hands get better..I will teach you how to do it." He frows more seriously " Alright ?" She nobs her head simply with a soft little smile , her heart still beating.He must surely hear it.  
" Wonderful ! " She felt again his influence on her,but he was sincere with his proposition.He just want to help her.He peel a new apple,all pleased.She could'nt say " no " this moment will be hard to her and she won't learn fast but..In the same time she want share more moments with him.She say then so gently :  
" Thank you." He just smile playful.She see then the sun light up more and more and she has a big idea , she propose to him softly :  
" We can walk today..What do you think ? It's nice outside." And she become again the one who cares,but it's his turn now to be incertain and say gravely :  
" I don't know if i can yet.."  
" I'm sure you can.We need to start. He look at her and finally accept with a little nob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S : This is not a lie :) i have big problems to peel food because of my hands.
> 
> God again it's must be hard to read it with my english..


	8. To the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie help Ramsay to walk again and go to a mountain....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucks this summary yes....Why this is so hard to write XD

" C'mon Ramsay .. " Leslie open the gateway with Ramsay,holding firmly to her arm.Each footsteps is really painful but he try to handle.He has his head down,totally concentrated.  
" Slowly..It would be better if you keep you head up,don't put attention on your feet." He must be very despereate if he listen directly to her.But he doesn't have choice anymore.He take a deep breath and argues :  
" Few years ago,I would bear all physical pain.Don't know what's happen to me.." She give him compassion look but say nothing.He wouldn't be glad if she say to him the truth..He is human.He can be touched.She look around them,admiring landscapes.She hold very firmly Ramsay with all ther strength.He takes sometimes long and short breath.She smile proud of him.She knew he can do it.She look the sky and see wonderful mountains.Maybe he can't climb now,but she'll help him.She take his hand,soflty and help him to climb,very slowly.  
" Right..That's right...Slowly..You can do it.." He closes his eyes,growling by the pain and the difficulty to walk.Because of that,he sway.  
" No no ! Don't close your eyes..Just look at me.."Her voice is so gentle and her eyes show all her love for him.unintentionally.But he notice nothing.He just listen to her,focus on his state and look at her,with his big cold blue eyes.He climb more easily.  
" That's good Ramsay...That's good.." She can't stop to encourage him..To talk to him.She must forget her own problem to climb..But she want to please Ramsay,and show him mountain view.Forget the rest of the world.Just both of them alone.For few minutes,they just climb,Leslie keeping almost silency to encouraging him,and him,suffering,growling,even swearing ,but manage to walk.At least,he doesn't fall and this is a lot of progress for her.Almost at the end,Ramsay began to shake and protest weakly :  
" I have to rest.." She help him to sit down on a rock and he breathe slowly,deeply,nobbing a little his head,showing he is fine.Kinda...He take a flask and drink a deep draft.Leslie kneel next to him.  
" Are you hungry ? "  
" Yeah.." He answer really grumpy.She give then,some bread and apple.He eat noisily like he always do,still grounchy.Leslie sigh and eat also.They are sit silent watching landscapes.She watch him,once in a while,but he just stare directly in front of him,gravely.She know this situation is not easy for him.Ramsay laugh bittersly :  
" There is even not a cow...We would haunt it...And we would be well- fed." Leslie stay pensife and has a bust of laughter .Ramsay watch her weirdly :  
" Wut ? ..."  
" I just imagine the poor cow..Cows always make me laugh..With their mooning." Ramsay smirk viciously and wided eyes :  
" You talk about real cows or the others..." He think then about Walda.  
" Real of course." Ramsay thought about..The others cows.The ones he really want to haunt.He smile still vicious :  
" They are good meat." his evil smile vanish when he remember he almost ended as dog's food and he growls.Leslie tell innocently :  
" I'm sure we'll find a cow soon,we'll have good milk." He rolled his eyes by her naivety.But she then tease :  
" I know what you talk about Ramsay." She then stood and take his hand :  
" C'mon now .." He drop his hand bitching :  
" Nahh..I'm tired girl..." No he is not tired.He is just in a bad mood.She sigh and he stay stoic,face serious.  
" Alright i let you there." She then pretend to leave and he yell directly :  
" Hey ! " She turn to him and he laugh sharply :  
" You want to play with me,sneaky girl.." She return to him and wait he do something,patiently.He sigh wih his evil glare and reach his hand.She took it and help him to get up.His pain grows blurred.  
They come to the mountain and there is a fantastic view.Leslie smile triumphant.  
" That's beautiful..."Ramsay just stare the landscape.Only breeze can be heard.  
" Tell me what you see .. " He remembers these words from his father.Why did she ask this ... He look at hers sternly.She ask him again more serious :  
" When you look at the sky..What do you see..About your future." He scoff :  
" I don't have future anymore."  
" Of course you have.You must only focus about it.Even what it makes you angry in your past..You must pay it attention for the future." He just stare her,worldess and just shake his head,smirking.  
" You never wonder where i come from..Really ?"  
" Why should i ? You're here.. with me.. right now.Where you came from..It is not the past ? " He reply these words with some mockery but he is also sincere.He is very smart.She knew that.She then laugh :  
" Yes you are right..This is all that matter." Does it mean to him, she'll never go back where she was coming from ? Maybe...Ramsay take a deep breath and release on the ground.His mind become free and he laugh.Leslie watch him then,with a tender smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely one of the most happy chapter here.....This is look like a happy ending right ?..You didn’t paid attention it’s not :p I hope you still love it,i write in the pain but my love for this story and Ramsay is more stronger ;)


	9. Peel and Flay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay learn to Leslie how peel..Or Flay..

1 month later :

Ramsay is recovered and can walk and run again since just 2 days.This is dinner time and he eat with big appetite,a rabbit.But he is not alone to savor the meal.Leslie,also eat kinda noisily like him,with her fingers.He stare at her and just stop to eat,rested on the chair,hands folded.He wait for her to do something.Leslie notice it :  
“ Is something wrong ? ” He raise his eyesbrows and order gently :  
“ Pour me some wine.” Leslie smirk kindly :  
“ Do your hands still hurt ? ”  
“ No…What of it ? ”  
“ Then you can do it yourself.” He whimper silently , trying to not get angry and serves himself.He drink noisily and put loudly the glass :  
“ So..Tell me..” He wince gesturing with his hands “ What about this place exactly ? ”  
“ You don’t like it anymore ? ” She almost drop her bowl and he roll slighly his eyes:  
“ No silly what i mean is..Where are we exactly and mostly..Are we gonna stay here forever.Hm ? ”  
“ We are far away ..It can be our new home..If you want to stay here..” She hope so much he would want to stay here…A part of her.She just wish time would stop.  
“But you…Are you happy here ? ” He stare to her deeply,dangerously like he waited the good answer.She say then without none hesitation :  
“ I am.” Because it’s true.She would lever lie to him.Then he smile happily.In his way to do it.He is more satisfied than anything.  
“ Good….Now peel time.” She nobs cleaning her fingers with a cloth and take then a apple and a knife, ready to try it when he stop her strictly.  
“I said than i’ll teach you girl.No just watching you creating a mess.” She reply sincerely :  
“ Your hands are totally recovered i don’t want to hurt you it would be a shame..” He shake his head with a little sneaky smile :  
“ It won’t happen..You’ll be careful..Will you ? ” he is so calm that she really don’t want to waste everything.So she come near to him and he smile pleased.He take gently her hand and whisper :  
“ I’m gonna show you how really use the good method..” She nobs silently trying to control her emotions,to have him again so close to her,smelling his perfume.“ Are you with me ? ”  
“ Yes..I listen..I’m ready.” He then smile to her and take her hand with the knife,to place it properly on the apple.Leslie began to tremble..She scared to hurt him and hurt herself.Ramsay feel it and whisper :  
“ Shhh…Don’t ever put a wrong movement,just cut slowly and gently the skin…and slide the blade..Still slowly…” His voice become more and more deep and darker.Leslie is totally concentrated on her movement and try to peel the apple like it must do, but Ramsay’s dark halo is so felt.“ Don’t be scared …” He watch her carefully with his big blue eyes " I know you won’t hurt me…I know you can do it yourself..And i know you want that i’m proud of you..Like you were proud of me..I know you were…“ She stare him for few second showing her anxiety and he give her a insistent look.  
” Alright..I can do it..“  
” Of course you can.“ She then slide slowly the blade like he shown to her and as she just wished,time stop to pass.Only what she doing exist and Ramsay making sure she cut the apple like she flay…To him,She flay .And so good.This is so beautiful to see this girl..Her,flaying…He smile then, proud of her.He murmurs darkly,his eyes sparkles :  
” That’s good ..Do you realize that is like you take off human’s skin….“  
” I already felt this sensation…“  
” Did you think about someone..Right now ? “ She look at him without blink,and answer sofly :  
” Yes.Sansa.“ His smile then become more evil.There..He is really proud of her and what she feel about her act.She can felt again his influence.But she resist…For him..For them.She kiss her fingers and touch with them,his forehead.  
” Good night Ramsay..Thank you.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want so much to keep Ramsay darker like he must be ;) i try anyway <3 Thank you again for all your comments here and on Tumblr ^^ I’m so touched ^^


	10. Taking the risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with Ramsay is not always easy when you feel love for him...Leslie knows that.It's maybe more easy when you hate him and just want him dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this stupid summary,i should stop to write this XD

This night,a storm roar and Leslie stay awake,listening the rain.She then watch Ramsay sleeping like a baby on the bed.She remember then,this upset look he gave to her when she said " Good night " to him.Like he was lost.This is not what she want for him.She don't want to hurt him,or make him upset.She just want to love him,and be sure everything is fine to him.  
The storm become stronger and she jump slightly.But Ramsay still sleep.If he knew she afraid of storm he would laugh.But this is not what she afraid the most now....She afraid about her feelings..About him...About what's gonna happen to them..Things can change now....He changes...He's become more independant.She knew this moment would come soon or later.She doesn't want to leave him..But maybe this is what he'll want.But there is something she must do..When she will be ready.She see him shake a little bit,showing he is perturbed by some nightmare.She put her hand on his forehead and shoothe him :  
" Shhh..." She caress his hair with her fingers.This is almost the only moment when he seems vulnerable.Like he still need her.After few seconds,his face become more relax and she see..Like a child.He seems like innocent,so happy..She smile,moved.A part of her knew in a way,he would still have nightmare..This is why she stay awaked.She didn't think she could love him more..Seeing this angelic face..When a demon is hiding inside.But she discovers something about him..Something no one surely never knew..His human side,when he was so injured.And she still see this hidden part,right now.Or it was never existed before...She came to him.She whisper to him :  
" You know how much i'm proud of you..You were so brave.Look at you now..So serene.Like you are free.Maybe you won't need me very soon...But i'm ready to take the risk ..When i 'll feel the right moment...Because it become so hard for me..." She caress his head again and again,doubting he will say to her to leaving,or he's leaving or..He's gonna kill her..But the truth is..

He need her the next day to take his bath.And she is so happy.She remember the way he demands to her...

He come to her,smiling,and show the lake with his hand :  
" You bathe me ? " She watch him speechless dropping the apple she..according to his own words " flay ".He give a fake offenced look :  
" You don't want to bathe me anymore ?..." Like she gonna say " no" and he know she won't.  
Taking the risk..Today ?  
Leslie bathe him then,rubbing his head,like the first day,this time he is completly relaxed,eyes closed,with soap on the hair.Like a child.No...Not today..He is so pleased..She's gonna waste everything,so she stay patient,loving what she doing for him.  
Or for lunch time,she wanted to say it..But he just eat,and drink,without look at her,totally focus on his meal.He is so cute...He notice then brutally she didn't eat anything and he look at her strictly :  
" Eat girl.Don't starve yourself in front of me .." it's simple and direct.She then eat her meal knowing he's not joking,and he smile pleased.Not today..When he finished his meal,he just watch her,making sure she eat everything .She did it and he give her a little smile,But his glare stay cold and serious :  
" You must never starve yourself girl...Do you understand ? " Not matter when she can tell him or what he will do..Right now..He give his attention to her.  
" I do...I understand" He just stare her really seriously for few seconds and finally give her this big smile :  
" Good." And he stroke her cheek.He stand up saying happily :  
" Flay time ! " She close her eyes,feeling chills in her body.She can't..Say it...She can't take this risk...She'll never how he can react..Sad,angry,upset..Or maybe he will kill her.Confessing her love for Ramsay Bolton...A situation no one,before her would be prepared to deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god..I’m so sorry,i really hope you like it …..The next chapters will be demanding,i really don’t want make it OOC.Yes she’s gonna do it,reveal to him her love.The most important to me,is keeping Ramsay realistic this is almost impossible.I know what i’m gonna to do…But you are very,very important and i want you to love it.This story is for you.Only for you.Maybe i’ll take more time to write the next chapters so maybe you’ll have to wait.
> 
> Yeah i'm afraid of storm so what ? XD


	11. Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster terrified by just some words....

Leslie's Pov : " I love you...There..I say it....No i didn't..I just watch you drink some wine,staring at the fire with your deep blue eyes..Like i don't exist.I just want to say....That i want you..So much,like a woman want a man,something it didn't happen to me since so much years.....I loved you,before even you met me..This is why i saved you....I call you..And you just look at me,sitting down,waiting i say something..."

**_Flash Back_ **

_Ramsay enter in the room seeing Sansa on the bed.He smile kindly :_

_" My beautiful wife.." He walk slowly to her,she trembles **terrified** : " I'm so glad to see you there..After i thought you was ready to leave.." He take off his clothes,smirking.Sansa begin to cry. _

_"I'm soo sorry for your kind friend...I wanted just to warn you..To never leave again." He sit on the bed,putting his hand on her wet cheek by tears : " We are married.You never must leave me now..You know the consequences..Do you my Lady ? " She just close her eyes whining :_

_"Please...Stop it..." He look at her like a predator and bite her neck. "Make me happy tonight,dear wife..And i forgive you.."_

 

_Under swowfall,Ramsay watch wisely,flayed body being on wooded cross.A other be throw in a char.He smile evily. He take brutally Lord Cerwyn's son by the shoulders :_

_" C'mon little boy..Watch." The boy cry,staring his family dead **terrified.** " You will pay now that you are the new lord.._

 

_" Roose Bolton to Walder Frey : Ramsay has his own way of doing things....Taking time,he loves see terror in his victim's eyes..Flaying( Ramsay flaying Theon)..Killing (Ramsay killing Osha and Rickon).He always get what he want.( Ramsay kissing Myranda,get married with Sansa)To him,Bolton Tradition is very important ( Ramsay smiling proudly,becoming a Bolton),and sometimes this is for his own pleasure( Ramsay smiling creepily)..I can't even stop him( Ramsay killing all his family).This is like i created a beast under human's skin( Ramsay bloody shirtless against the Greyjoy).I really don't think anything will give him this sense of horror or fear..Like something that would overwhelmed him._

 

Leslie low her head,feeling her heart beating so strong that it's painful,she then kneels to him.She murmurs a really soft : " Ramsay..." She raise her head and see these beautiful blue eyes watch her " I...I love you " Ramsay stay disconserted but his eyes become suddenly horrified,he see everything..Everything she feel for him in her gaze.She try to touch his face but he stand abruptly like **terrified** and angry by something new and unknow. " Ramsay..." He doesn't want to hurt her so he goes to the washroom,closing loudly the door,needeed some water.Leslie is alone,pained.

Leslie's pov :

" God...What did i do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i’m sorry…I’m so so sorry if you don’t like it but this is so hard to write…How Ramsay can react really ? This is something unimaginable,we never saw him like this in the show,or in a others fanfiction ( I didn’t personally ) So it was really hard to keep him realistic .I decided to put some flash back to make some parallel with the terror he was causing in the past with what he feel after just some simple words.Anyway i hope you understand


	12. Everything is changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a mystery for a beast....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ? you know that my summary suck don't laugh XD

Leslie wait in the bedroom,looking at the window,rain falling.It’s very late,and Ramsay didn’t coming yet.She did it..She can’t go back now.It’s was so simple..Just..3 words.And it’s like she promised to him a death treat…Maybe to him,it was it look like..She try to not cry,remembering his expression…He seemed so angry,so lost…Everything is changed now..This is sure….Maybe now yes..He will kill her..She should leave right ?….She can’t..She just can’t..She’ll stay with him until the end.The door open slowly…Very slowly.She feel him coming to her…Ready to stab her maybe ?….She hear his breath and he touch softly her hair.She feel like chill all along her body.Ramsay place his arms around hers and say quietly to her ear :  
“ You are so amazing girl..You are the only person..I never hurt..Once.Even after what you just said i held back..You know what i’m capable of..Right ? ” She nobs silently,controling her emotions,to have him like this…Holding her so firmly so she can’t move.  
“ I knew you would..Soon or later..But i couln’t keep what i feel to myself..Since…Forever ” She look so fragile now..He frows when he feel her body shaking and he turn her softly to him.Both look each others,his cold blue eyes penetrazing her green forest eyes.  
“ I would'nt kill the one who saved me..And take care so well of me…Like no one did before.” She feel it again..His influence on her..Like it was a armour to him…He keep going with his deep voice :  
“ You gave me a second chance to live…” Her heart beat so strongly,she watch his lips..No Leslie..Fight this…“ I should be grateful..Since the time…” He devors her with his eyes…Like after her love confession..She bring something to life inside him.He begin to tight her wrists against the walls.God..Ramsay..Don’t be like that..  
“ You don’t need to thanks me…I’ve never expect that..I really wanted to save you ” He stare to her,fury in his eyes..Like he try to fight also her kindness,tighingt more now her lower arms :  
“ Because…You want me…You wanted me only for yourself ..Do you ? ” She answer with more strength :  
“ Caring for your health was the most important..What i want doesn’t matter.” He smile cruelly :  
“ But i feel better now..And this is why..You said it.” She could see his sharp teeths,his eyes becoming more and more wide.  
“ And you ?..What do you want ? ” He tight more his body against hers,breathing fastly   
He just stare at her eyes before kiss her,savagely,closing his eyes,like ready to eat her.That’s it…She feel what she bring in him..His bestial side..He kiss her,growling in the same time,losing his control,biting her neck…For a moment she is like his prey,totally under his claws,she even kiss him but more with passion trying to calm him down but he take her by her waist and lift her up.She can’t fight yet..She can’t…He place her loudly on the bed,without remove his lips from hers,she feel so much desir for him..Like she never did for anyone.She can’t breathe..He doesn’t stop,kissing her like he needed to eat..No..Not like this..She must fight…For him..For them…  
She has suddenly flash back from her past,when she was with her first love,who had the same gestures on her..And it destroyed everything..Her..Their relationship..But not with him….Not with Ramsay…She love him too much..More that she even did before.But what she feel right now from him,is savagery.She doesn’t have choice to grasp his hair and roll him forcely on the bed.She stay against him,trying to calm him down :  
“ Ramsay…Ramsay ! please Stop ! ”  
He stare her,shocked ,breathing loudly and deeply.She take his face between her hands and put her forehead against his murmuring,tears in her eyes :  
“ You don’t understand….” After several seconds,his breath become more quiet,his glare less mad and enraged.She still hold his face,like she had transmitted magnétic force to him.Only her, by her love and patience,can calm him.He can’t talk anymore still staring her.He finally roll his head on one side,still breathing heavely,able now to control himself.She stroke his cheek helping him to appease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No it’s not over ;) It’s not ;) Everything will be okay this is what she said to him since the beginning right ? I hope you still love it ,mostly how i write Ramsay,it’s hard to not make this ooc ...
> 
> P.S : Eveything i write about my OC Leslie is true.( about swimming,peeling apple,my first love )


	13. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Leslie...Well.....They do it ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A excellent summary XD

Leslie refresh her face in the washroom.She know Ramsay wait for her…Wisely.She watch her neck with her little mirror in her bag et see a mark..She caress it softly.She then return on the chamber,seeing him on the bed , like livid.She smile sweetly,walking to him and put tenderly her hands on his face.He raise his big eyes to her and she kiss him on his forehead.Instinctively,he place his hands on her waist and she then push him,slowly,very slowly on the bed,join him.  
He keep his hands on her hips and they staring each others.Ramsay is slighly intrigued,watching her like he never seen her before.She soothe him with a little smile,and flames in her eyes,before kissing him tenderly,he kiss her also,closing his eyes.Their kiss become more and more deep and passionnate.Ramsay feel like fire in his body and take Leslie fiercely against him.She doesn’t feel savagery or anger this time.Passion,desire…She caress his hair,his face,his neck with her hand and take off all his clothes.He does the same with her,don’t dropping his burnin glare on her,breathing powerfully.She also take off her clothes,all her clothes and they kiss like they need to drink life…Drink blood.  
Ramsay kiss her everywhere,,while Leslie caress his head,and make movements with her body.Ramsay look at her,deeply and bite gently her neck,ready to enter her,She then place her legs around his waist and he exhale ,eyes wided.He smile teaser showing his sharps teeths :  
“ You are a true wild girl….” She smile amused and murmurs :  
“ Let me do it….” She then roll him on the bed,keep making movement on him and she enter slowly,tenderly him and he feel a big burn inside him.He close his eyes and savor all the pleasure she give to him.She look at him,full of love and desire,and kiss his neck.He tight her head against him,squeezing her hair and smelling it,smiling pleased than ever before.Never..In his existence,he felt something so intense..So powerful…None woman before her,given him this amazing sense.No Myranda or others girls.  
Leslie see him smile,taking pleasure and joy..This is what she wanted to see….See these sparkles in his eyes…..Make him so happy.She wanted to show him how much she loves him.There he is…Her warrior….So full of power…

Ramsay finally take over on her and roll her,fastly on the bed,his eyes expressing his total desire and excitation.Leslie is so happy…She can’t express herself what she feel now..She see above her,the splendor.Ramsay buried his head against her neck,and enter her with all this force,making deep and slow movements..But Leslie doesn’t feel violence or fury anymore.He really love what he did..What he lives right now…..They kiss again and again.

After long minutes,they look at each other,sweating,their hot bodies on top of each other.Leslie feel so much emotions,she could cry.She is happy.Watching him intensely in his eyes.Only their breath is heard.She was gonna to say a word.And Ramsay know what it is about. So he take gently her chin and say in a serious,calm but slight trembling voice :  
“ I know.I know girl.But don’t say it again.Just not yet.Alright ? ” His eyes express some firmness but also unusual gentleness.She completly understand.She then nobs :  
“ Alright..I won’t.I promise.” He give a little smile.A so cute and sweet little smile,but his look remain penetrating.Like it always be.She put her hand on his head and he close his eyes :  
“ Shhh…Come here…” Slowly,she apply his head on her chest and he keep his eyes closed.She caress and kiss his head and he cling to her,peaceful..Free.This time,this is not his subconcious.He know what he doing.

Leslie’s pov :  
“ I love you so much….So so much….My warrior..My sweet monster….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can i say…;) I hope you love it.It was my first “ sex” scene i write in english ( so easy to guess ) so it’s not perfect but i put all my soul :)


	14. Last Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day,a new day..

The next day,morning is cold,the sky is almost white,forest was never such green.In the stonehouse,Ramsay and Leslie are still in the bed,sleeping.In fact,Ramsay pretend to sleep when Leslie open her eyes,slowly.Then he open his eyes et see her,yawn.He grin maliciousely like he does so well :  
“ There she is..” he said in a deep sardonic voice. She smile happily :  
“ You watched me sleep ? ” He smile teasing and placing his arm on her lower back and pull her against him,laughing :  
“ Come here   …” She laugh also,amused when he lift her up and place her on him.They kiss deeply strongly,smile on the lips,reaching their hands on their body and face.  
“ Are you alright ? ” She ask him,panting breath.He watch her intently  and nobs.Even if his face express all his excitation,his movement and gestures are soft and gentle,like she was a porcelain.

Leslie’s pov :  
“ Does he loves me ? I don’t know..I don’t even think he knows.Probably not…But right now…The most important is that he’s  fine..Saved.I live the most wonderful moment of my life.”

 

Ramsay want teach to Leslie how flay apples with a special weapon…The one he use against some animals…And humans.Leslie know this weapon…He take her by the waist with a big enternain smile,and press her back against his chest.Leslie is amazed by this little weapon :  
“ This is so thin…” She imagine her sweet monster use it..And that she touch it now..Their hands hold the little weapon and sometimes,Ramsay stroke her little hand.He smile excited and murmurs to her ear,in a deep tone :  
“ I _want_ to see you,using this one ,girl…” He lift softly her hair watching her neck and bit it very gently. “ But…You have to be careful with it.  ” He added with his sharp voice and big percing eyes.She smirk and take a apple . Thanks to all her learning,She is more good with her hands.She begin to use the little weapon and Ramsay say ,very serious:  
“ Careful Silly..I don’t want to see your blood…Alright ?” She use it carefully and peel slowly the apple.Ramsay remember all the bodies,alive or dead,he flayed and watch Leslie with a satisfied grin.She reveal , look at him thrilled :  
“ Teach me everything Ramsay…” He smile cheerful and kiss her.She deeped the kiss,puting her hand on his head.Then for a moment,Ramsay hide his face against her neck and breathe out very slightly,tightening his grip. She say with a sweet smile :  
“ I have to get some water and i come back "She kiss his head and leave ,look at him one last time, taking the wooded bucket and he sat up,eating noisy a big apple piece like he always do.

 

Leslie come to the water wells and put the bucket when she heard gallop rythm.She frows and see what it looks like some guards of Winterfell.She get scared when they come to her.One of them get off his horse :  
” We find them ..“ Leslie take slowly her little knife from her pocket and ask angry,trying to handle her anxiety :  
” What do you want ? “  
” Our King of the North send us to find the bastard Ramsay Bolton..And revenge what happen to Lady Sansa Stark…“Leslie feel the danger from all these mens who stare her.She reply with all her bravery :  
” You will not touch him….And he did nothing…I killed Sansa Stark.“  
” She is not dead.“ Leslie gasp,trembling ” Her throat was very poorly cut…We found her unconscious she could be saved just in time ,she was in this state for weeks but now she can’t talk anymore.“ All the others guard come to her , swords in their hand. Leslie try to run  when a guard graps her and she ferociously,punch him and attack with her knife.She doesn’t know yet how to fight…She could have kill some guards when she come rescue Ramsay..But she was so lucky..Now…she is totally spot..She try to fight and push away these man with all the strength she can have.

Leslie’s pov :  
**_” I have to fight…I have to….I didn’t know they would find us here..In our heavenly place…Oh god….Ramsay..I have to warn Ram..“_**  
Her thought fade away when she is touched by a arrow in her chest and she falls to the floor,suffering horribly blood in her mouth.Tears roll down slowly on her cheeks.She think about Ramsay in her last seconds,and close her eyes,ceasing to breathing.  
The guard holding the bow,murmurs,panting :  
” We didn’t have the choice..He will come soon if he is not far way..We must stay…Our King must know we killed the  intruder….“

 

After some minutes,Ramsay stop slowly to peel and watch to the door,intrigued by her long absence.He gets up and go outside,frowing :  
” Girl ? “…..” Girl ?“….First stern,His face become really intrigued and worried ..” **_Leslie_** ? “ He lied.How could  he forget this name..  
Where the _fuck_ is she ? Something is wrong…Very wrong..He feel it.Very quickly,he take a sword and leave to find her.


	15. The arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is confronted to a atrocious situation....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter....THIS CHAPTER !

Ramsay run as fast he can until the water wells,sword in his hand.During all his running,he try to control his breath,when he still feel pain on his ribs,but he doesn’t care now.He have to find this damn girl , bring her back to home,and reprimand her to not fucking hang around alone outside.Stupid..Silly….Damn fucking girl….His anger to her is really strong until he abrutly stop,seeing a limp form on the ground near the water wells.He feel like intense pain in his heart and run to the laid form.

Approching her,he stare shocked at the body,like he doesn’t realize and understand what he..see.He feel like nauseated,his face tensed and began to tremble.He kneel to her,waiting she move,forgetting the blood on her chest,when the guards come back,ready to attack,but Ramsay doesn’t pay any attention,still staring at Leslie.The guards of Winterfell didn’t expect to see this behavior :

“ It’s hurt..Isn't it ? ” Ramsay is only focus on Leslie,listen hardly who is talking.“ You should have died in the kennel by your hounds….The only punishement you deserve now Bastard..” Still none reaction from Ramsay,his wild eyes on her.“ Is to see her dead in the same way you killed Rickon Stark..” From the moment when the guard dared to prononce the word “ **_Dead_** ”,Ramsay feel his most horrifying impulses spark inside him and he scream , insert the long blade in his fucking face.Blood squirt everywhere,and the others guards are like petrified.Ramsay place himself ahead Leslie like he could still protect her, and smile sadistically,his eyes expressing madness ,blood on his face.The guards try to attack him,knowing they don’t have any chance,and Ramsay kill them all,screaming,with all his strentgh and rage.He take mostly pleasure to kill the one who hold a bow and cut slowly..Very slowly his throat.The man scream of pain and Ramsay stab him in  the back.The next second,he run to Leslie ,enraged and carry her brutally in his arms :

“ C'mon ! He bellow before running with her,totally lifeless in his arms.

Ramsay kick the door of the Stone House with his foot,panting breath and place Leslie slowly on the bed.He try to well place her head on a pillow and do frantically,everything she did for him when she bring him here.He take a blanket and place it on all her body,then he light the fireplace screaming to her :  
” Stay with me ! Stay with me ! you hear me ?? “ Once the fire lighted he return to her and look at her wound,trembling.” I said that i didn’t want to see your blood…“He lift her up against him , for the purpose to remove the arrow.His hands are bloody,holding her firmly against his chest.She is so cold..No no…She’s gonna be fucking fine.After few deep breath,he menage to roughly remove the arrow from her back,and her chest.  
” There..There….It’s okay…C'mon…It’s alright…“ He lay her down again on the bed and take quickly a large tissu and press it strongly on her bloody chest.  
” C'mon…Press silly !! You have to help me damn it ! “ He roar to her not realizing yet she’s not breathing at all.” C'mon…“ He press more harder,until he stop at last the bleeding.Then he watch her pale face and slap slightly her cheeks :  
” Wake up…Hey wake up girl .. c'mon , you love me right ? so wake up…“ He growls annoyed, and take her face firmly between his hands yelling :  
” WAKE UP ! “ He pull her against his chest again and try to listen her breath.He hear nothing.Panic and anger come inside him when he lay Leslie down once again :  
” Oh no no no no don’t you dare do this to me….“ Ramsay is totally lost,he never has been in this terrible situation.He try to keep calm before muttering :  
"Alright..She need air .." He throw away the pillow putting delicatly her head on the mattress,and turn her face to his direction" I can do it..”  He pinch her nose and breathe deeply into her mouth, checking her breath and chest between each huge blow.Still nothing.Leslie doesn’t breathe at all.But he doesn’t stop.He become furious and mad, breathing more and more harder into her lungs :  
“  You are not dead ! stop it ! ” He began to pump frantically her heart “ Breathe ! ” He never felt so much rage in all his life.Nothing matter anymore that just save her ,like she saved him.He pump again and again , more harder than ever,looking at her,his big eyes expressing all his madness.He grasp fiercely her face and breathe again in her mouth..He won’t give up on her..This girl belong to him.After long minutes giving her desperately his air and compressing violently her chest ,completly exhausted, he stop himself his breath heavy and labored.He put his head on her stomach,totally  tired.He never tried before to save someone.Flash back come into his mind..His  life as _Ramsay Snow_..As _Ramsay Bolton_..As _Lord Bolton_..And his life with her… All his life with her is over because of.. _that_ …He finally rise his head :  
“ A arrow….” He scowl at her and then laugh like the mad man he is : “ A **_fucking_ _arrow_** ! Are you fucking kidding me ??” He pound her chest covered by bandage,furious :  
“ Wake up damn it ! "Nothing. ”I won't lose you ! I won't _let you leave me_ !" He pound again and again ,hysterical. " Wake up !” he pound again. “Wake up !!” And again,with all his strentgh.  He cries with rage but don’t realize it.She will live,he know she will.” _ **WAKE UP**_ ! “ Ramsay pound once again her chest and at last Leslie breathe deeply .Ramsay feel like his own heart gonna stop to beat.  
His smile never showed so much happiness until now : ” Yes girl ! That’s my girl…Come here…It’s over ,you are saved…“ He take her in his arms and place himself on the bed,with Leslie against him.He cover her with the blanket and rubbing her,everywhere to warm her.She has still her eyes closed but she’s breathing.  
” Breathe…Breathe girl...That's good.“ He murmurs gravely to her. ” You fucking scared me…“He kiss fervently her forehead.She slowly rise her dark green eyes to him,totally stunned and he smile,showing his sharp teeths and his intense brillant blue eyes by tears :  
” Hello there…“ She breathe more calmly and rest cuddle up to him.He still rubbing her body and face,feeling her more hot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is everything.Just everything.
> 
> I forgot myself for this chapter.I didn't write it.I lived it.I was totally Ramsay.I didn't cry,i was like him,i felt his rage ,his panic,his struggle to save her.A really big interesting challenge to make Ramsay this way.He saved her with so much strength like he can torture and kill.He couldn't let her die,Ramsay never give up when he want something.We know that.


	16. Flay and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay the monster is back ready to protect his girl....And because he enjoy blood and flesh :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End is coming really soon....

Ramsay keep Leslie against him on the bed,caressing her arm to keep her warm,look at her careful to verify her breath and her temperature.He did also check her wound and fortunaly,he came really in time to save her.None word is prononced.She's just breathing quietly,eyes closed,her face buried against his chest,like a little girl.He doesn't drop his glare to her,making sure her chest rise and fall...Rise and fall..still quietly.  
Suddenly,Ramsay hear like scream of mens,and gallop rythm.His eyes become like crazy and he stand,taking care to lay down delicatly his girl and put his hand on her forehead.He go to the window and watch careful outside,frowing.He see then others fucking guards of Winterfell.His breath become strong and deep by his anger.They dare coming here...His home,everything here,is his home.He heard then a sweet weak voice :  
" Ramsay.." He turn quickly and run to Leslie.He put his hands on her rozy cheeks.She is fine..And so beautiful.  
" Smile for me..." He said with his percing glare caressing her cheek with his thumb " Smile for your monster." And she smile.Slowly,softly,her eyes sparkle despite her tiredness.He then declare deeply :  
" I gonna crush them...They won't touch you anymore..." weakly , she touch his hand but had enough strentgh to tight it, and whisper :  
" Do it.." Here he is..Her warrior.And he won't die.He has a reason to fight and be more powerful than ever.He smile proud of her and stroke her head :  
" Rest girl...You deserve it, you were really brave...." She then began to sleep totally tired but peaceful.Ramsay kiss vigorously her hand and take all weapons he need before go outside,ready to kill them..Torture them.Oh yes he really need it....

They are there,like...20...30 bad man to him.This Bastard King of the North didn't even coming.Ramsay scoff and laugh :  
" I'm so disappointed..."  
" We are here to take the intruder who blessed gravely Lady Stark " Reveal one of them,enough dumb to not be aware about danger.Ramsay frows with a little smirk :  
" You mean..The one who was my wife is not dead...." Of course she didn't sooo killed her.Damn right now he just want take his girl in his arms and tell her how much she is adorable.He smile broadly and creepy :  
" My precious girl can be so clumsy so sorry about that...." He keep laughing like a psycho ...No he is not sorry.  
" Our King want us to take her body with us...And kill you..Bastard.." Now Ramsay's face become dark and then he suddenly smile saying simply :  
" She's not dead neither..." They are like dumbfounded no able to say a word. He laugh amused,hand rised and wide-eyes " That is getting very awkward."  
The guards are ready to attack with their sword and Ramsay replied sadistically,with demonic eyes :  
" I'm so gonna enjoy it." They run all together to kill him first but they really don't realize what he's become....Ramsay scream with rage and pleasure and slice,cut,give powerful hammer blow,this is so good....Others guards far away from this bloody mess they don't even dare come closer..When they see this monster kill savagely with so much strengh .  
During all this fight,Ramsay remember all these wonderful sensation.He respite all his pulsion killing slowly each dumb who dare to attack him...He so enjoy it..More then ever..,He laugh,like a crazy man.Then he see her in his mind....He see her...Like dead.....And his rage and strength intensify.By her existence,she gived him so much power.  
He watch with so much satisfaction the bodies,on the ground,some of them are still alive,convulsing.Smirking evily he observe them,dying slowly.Then he feel..A presence behind him and he turn slowly seeing the one who would make a terrible mistake.His last mistake.He was ready to attack the stone house.Ramsay take him by the throat , pressing strongly the carotid artery.The guard suffoce,in atrocious pain.Ramsay stare him like a mad man,with his percing eyes :  
" What did you think you're doing .....He laugh cruely "No no no no...You really thought i would not seeing that ? " He press more and more and the guard show all the pain in his eyes..  
" Please..." Ramsay then take a knife ready to flay him :  
"Answer me....What was your idea ?....Tell me...." He began to flay his cheek and the guard scream ,suffering horribly.Ramsay stay calm,taking all the time to torture him.He enjoy and smile showing his sharp teeths,his eyes expressing his insanity :  
" C'mon you win if you give me a good answer and i kill you quickly,you won't suffer,you lose if you give me a wrong answer and i keep to peel you like a POTATO ! " .  
" I....Wanted.." Ramsay 's crazy eyes sparkle waiting the good answer.His victims answer miserably : ".....Kill her.."  
" Very goood answer." And he cut slowly,very very slowly his throat,touching precicely his carotid.The guard scream and couch blood." You seemed to ignore that i'm a liar !" He let him drop on the ground,convulsing,and die,eyes open.Ramsay look at him darkly pleased and turn slowly to the others,totally petrified.He walk slowly , taking all the bodies and throw them near the others..Still alive.He show his knife,smirking :  
" You gonna take all these corpses with you...I don't want rotten stiking meat at my home.....And you gonna tell to your King of the North.." He laugh darky,evil gaze :  
" That he didn't see anything yet....If he send again his army or dare to show himself here....I will destroy any living being with my own hands....Oh i will."  
They watch him terrified and he order in a sharp tone,and his wide eyes :  
" Now....Go " They are leaving then taking all the bodies without a dare look to Ramsay,still staring them madly...With his demoniac grin.Then he just shrug and say to himself :  
" One will be enough.." He take his bow with three arrow,aim and fire killing three guard in the same time.The last one get scared :  
"Oh god !! No ! " He run as fast he can and Ramsay yell amused :  
" Run lucky one ! Run ! " The next second he go back in the stonehouse,join his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry really i take more time for the 2 last chapters but here it is :) It was kinda hard to write and life is really tough lately i’m tired…Anyway i take pleasure to write that…I love Dark evil Beast Ramsay…All for his pleasure and for his precious girl :) She would wanted to see that..:)
> 
> P.S : My writing will never be perfect but the show itself was not perfect right XD


	17. A Monster...A Man in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay express all his dangerous and powerful love to his girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired...But i'm so happy about my baby story.....I don't have word to express my feelings...

_A monster..A man in love. **  
**_

_**A powerful love dangerous to the world…**            
_

Ramsay lean directly on Leslie,listening her breath,his head near her mouth and heart .He feel her soft breath and hear her heart beating.She sleeping quietly.He exhale,relieved  and murmurs to her deeply,caressing softly her head :

“ That’s right….Breathe …”

He watch all the blood on him and grit his teeth,dismissive the idea to leave her alone for just more minutes.He goes rapidly take a shower to remove all the blood and feel warm water on him.He close his eyes,relaxing himself after all this tension..All these horrible  moments,but others were so enjoyable….What a fucking day….He then wide open his percing cold eyes,feeling again panic.Maybe she stop breathing now..He out really quickly  of the shower,put his sleepwear and run once again,distraught to  Leslie listening her breath and heart attentively like the first time , she’s still breathing.He must ease himself.He saved her.she’s out of danger.

“ Damn it…” He scoff really bitterly “Don’t ever do that to me again girl,it made me paranoic…Come here..” He settles down on  the bed,taking Leslie against  him very delicatly,like she was a baby :

“ Come here my girl…”  He hold her firmly against  his chest,and stare at her,contemplating each detail of her baby face.He caress now her cheek,and he seems so amazed :

“ Look at you…Do you realize what  you really are ? What you really signify….How much the world depend of you…” He breathe strongly,feeling such intense emotions and put his lips against her hair.He close his eyes,whispering,slowly,profoundly :  
“ I’m gonna take care for you…Like you did for me…And then when you’ll be recovered..” He open his big blue eyes,looking at her intently,his tone become dark and passionate : “ We’ll leave..You and me….wherever we want..And we’ll come back here..At our home,….I’ll teach  you everything i know….I’ll kill anyone who will stand in our way. _I’ll put all Westeros into a **bathblood**_ if _anyone_ try to touch you….I feel so much better now..Thanks to  you..” He smile with a touch of madness in his sparkly eyes “You are why i exist,why i reborn….Everything i am ..Everything i do now …is created by you….Just smile  for me…And i act. My so..So sweet girl..”

He place his hand on her face and kiss deeply,passionatly her head,rocking her.She then open her eyes ,and he give her a so gentle smile.She heard each word and she kiss him languidly putting her hand on his face and he feel ,kissing her, this fire in him.He stop the kiss,trying to keep control…She is so powerful….So fiery…Even when  she seems so fragile…So little in his arms.He take a deep breath after ceasing their kiss and shoothe her with a little amused smirk.He hold the back of her neck with his arm :

“ Shhhh….Easy beautiful….What you need now..Is to rest..” He take the blanket and cover her and himself with it.Leslie snuggle against Ramsay,sleeping fastly,he tight his embrace to keep her warm and  safe, watch her some more seconds,with a little smile before closing his eyes,feeling totally peaceful..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god…..You can see how much Ramsay loves his girl….How much his love or even obsession is powerful and dangerous….To the world.The story began with Leslie’s love,and it’s ended with Ramsay’s love :) So yes this story is over,i hope you love the final chapter i have so much to say….This fic is my baby..My Jewel…My everything.A part of my life thank you so so so much for your support and love i’ll never forget that.I love you all


End file.
